


The One He Loved

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [175]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew gazed down reverently at his wife as she lay beneath him.





	The One He Loved

Matthew gazed down reverently at his wife as she lay beneath him. After so much waiting, years of longing, separation and glorious reunion, now, at last, they could be one. As he made love to his beloved, his fingers caressed ivory skin so pale that it looked translucent, ebony hair framed the elegant features of the face that haunted him. His love’s eyes had drifted closed, but Matthew knew that, when he opened them, they would be a pure, crystalline blue and Matthew would hear his name cried out in that sweet, husky Mancunian tone. Oh how Matthew loved him!

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that I hit 'post' rather than 'save without posting', I had intended to put this up tomorrow, but it's up now, so you get to have it a day early. Enjoy. :)


End file.
